


An Intergalactic Travesty

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [14]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attraction, Buff Thrawn, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Muscles, Sparring, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Kallus tumbled back onto the training mat, barely dodging Thrawn's blow.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Alexsandr Kallus/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Intergalactic Travesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



Kallus tumbled back onto the training mat, barely dodging Thrawn's blow. All Imperial officers were trained in close combat, but Kallus had grown so used to seeing the grand admiral in the war room, surrounded by holo-prints of varying artistic style, that he'd been taken aback by how agile Thrawn was, and how _well built._ His usual sharp-angled white uniform concealed his strong thighs and the smooth curves of his biceps, which Kallus recognised as an intergalactic _travesty_. Thrawn extended his hand, and Kallus took it, silently blaming the rising heat in his cheeks on nothing more than physical exertion.


End file.
